


give me anything and I'll turn it into a gift

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Comment Fic, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(206): He said I was like bonnie and clyde all rolled into one but twice as trashy and 75% less clothes...<br/>(1-206):<br/>He obviously understands you completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me anything and I'll turn it into a gift

"Let me do it this time," Roy says, and Jay rolls her eyes, flips her mirror down and fixes her lipstick. "No," she says.

"Why not?" Roy asks. "I can do it, okay? It's _boring_ just playing driver all the time."

Jay sighs, makes a face at herself in the mirror, then turns to look at Roy. They're parked five blocks from the bank they're about to hit, and Roy's fucking _pouting_ like Jay just told him Santa Claus isn't real.

"Harper," Jay says. "You're a great driver, okay? I _need_ you behind the wheel. And more than that, the last fucking time I let you go someone almost got _shot_ -"

"Look, I said I was –"

"Which would be _fine_ , except that someone was _me_."

Roy twists in his seat, brushes his fingertips over Jay's exposed stomach. She's wearing a crop top and cut-off shorts, motorcycle boots and a mess of silver bracelets. He touches the place where the bullet grazed her when he was maybe a _little_ too coked up to be handling _any_ kind of weapon. "You know I'd never hurt you."

"Yeah," Jay says. She licks her lips, and Roy unbuttons her shorts, slips two fingers inside of her. She's always so wet before they do this, so amped _up_ even if she plays like she's some kind of fucking _professional_. She's not – she's had plenty of close calls, too, but not in a while, not since she and Roy started doing this _together_.

Jay moves so she's sitting back against the passenger side door and Roy leans in, kisses her stomach and yanks her shorts down. She knocks the stupid hat from his head and grabs a fistful of Roy's hair as he gets his mouth on her, fucking his tongue so far up her that she whimpers, squeezes both her tits. It's broad fucking daylight and anyone could see them but Roy doesn't care, doesn't care about anything but Jay's juices spilling down his chin as she fucks his face, doesn't care about anything but the stuttery little breaths she takes before she comes.

Roy sits up, helps Jay put herself back together, but when he leans in for a kiss she glares at him. "That _doesn't_ mean you're going in," she says.

"'Course not," Roy says. "But maybe next –"

" _Maybe_ ," Jay agrees. She reaches into the glove compartment for the gun, tucks it into the back of her shorts. Roy's so fucking hard for her he's pretty sure he could use his dick to steer, but for him it's always better after, when they get away clean and they park on the side of the road and fuck each others' brains out.

Roy drives her in front of the bank and she opens the car door. "See you in a few," she says with a wink, and she laughs when Roy drags her back in for a kiss, leaves his mouth covered in blood red lipstick.


End file.
